Bitter Sweet
by mexichick95
Summary: Jake and Bella are the same age.They have grown up together as best friends and have recently descovered they have feelings for each other. Werewolves and vampires show up, will this new world bring them closer or tear them apart? BxJ Out of character.
1. Chapter 1

_BPOV_

"Bye dad"

"Bye Bells"

Well I'm off to la push yet again; today Jake is going to try to teach me how to change a tire. Oh joy, accident prone Bella Swan using high powered tools. I don't want to think about the possible injuries I can get during this lesson. At least I get to see Jake, even if he's trying to teach me how to repair my ancient Truck. He always makes me happy, no matter how endless his immature jokes and constant flirting are I still love him. Maybe not how he wants me to but I love him none the less.

* * *

"B! You made it"

"Of course I did Jake when have I ever not shown?"

"Well there was that time you had a concussion, and the broken wrist, oh and that time you sliced you leg open…"

"Shut up smart ass! If you don't stop I won't come over anymore."

He saw right through my lie like he always did. Like he always would.

"If you stop coming over who's going to fix baby?"

"I'll bring her to the mechanic!"

"With the money you make from your invisible job?"

"Shut up Jake!"

I said it with a laugh and a smile on my face. I'm only happy and light hearted like this when I'm with Jake. He makes the child inside of me come out. Usually I'm a middle aged woman in a teenagers body, but Jake has always been the one who could make me laugh. We used to sit and make mud pies together or play in the water at first beach. He was the one who taught me how to swim, climb a tree, check the oil in baby, and countless other things. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. None of that changed when I was in Phoenix with Renee after her and Charlie got a divorce, as soon as I came back to Forks we started back up right where we left off.

_JPOV_

"Shut up Jake!"

I love hearing my name come from her lips. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me yet, but she will. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I'm not sure when my feelings for her changed, I think it was when I realized she wasn't like other girls. She's just Bella. She doesn't obsess over hair and clothes, she's comfortable being herself around me and the guys, she's brave enough to tell me I'm being a jerk or an ass to my face when she knows it's true. I've never met another girl like her and I don't think I ever will.

_BPOV_

"Dumb ass!"

"You know that's why you love me."

"Psht, that's what you think."

"B, that's what I know"

"Prove it!!!"

"Are you sure you want that?" He said with an intense look on his face.

"Yeah." I giggled, I've never seen Jake like this in the 16 years I've known him. If he's really serious about the way he feels for me, why not give it a chance?

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the franchise apart from 2 copies of each of the books. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_BPOV_

"Jake I know how you feel about me, and I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, but we've been best friends since we were two years old. It's worth trying to see if we can be something more. If it doesn't work out we can always go back to the way we were right?"

"Of course we can B, but I love you. I've loved you since we were two years old and I know with all of my heart this is going to work."

With that he kissed me. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss of my life. His mouth burned with heat I never knew he possessed. Our lips molded perfectly together, and I immediately wanted the kiss to deepen.

Not that I have a lot of experience but this was amazing. I had never felt something like this with Jake before, now I know what we can become. Sure we were sitting in his makeshift garage next to the half built Rabbit, but this is where we spend our summers. This place is full some of my happiest memories and this moment has just moved to the top of my list.

"Wow Jake, that was…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, I know you may think its too early for this but… I do love you. I've loved you since we were little. I know you knew because I sucked at hiding it. We can take this as slow as you want but just know, that I love you and I'll always be there for you."

"Amazing" I said with a sick grin on my face before I pulled him to me and began another deep kiss with my hands tangled in his beautiful hair.

I still cant believe how perfectly our bodies molded together. It's like we were made only for one another.

"ouch!"

"Oh my god Bella! Did I hurt you?? What happened?!"

"You didn't do anything Jake." I said with a laugh in my voice. "I just hit my head on the tire. I guess it is kind of your fault for getting me on the floor in the first place."

"Sorry," He said smiling. "I've been waiting for that for a long time.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." I said still smiling.

All I got in return was a grin and a huge smile.

"Bella, will you go out with me?"

_JPOV_

"Bella, will you go out with me?"

"I don't see why not Jake. You already got me on the floor!!"

"Hey it's not my fault! You seemed pretty willing at the time!"

"That's because I was Jake. I had just realized how I felt about you! What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and take a little peck on the lips? I don't think so!!! That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my life!"

"I'm really that good?" I said with a cocky look on my face.

"Oh don't let it go to your head." She said laughing and punching me.

I can't believe this is happening! I thought to myself. I just kissed the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she was okay with it. I think I'm dreaming, because there is no way in hell Isabella Swan just made out with me on the floor of my garage. We spent the entire summer here! And not once did anything remotely like this happen!!

"Are you sure this is really happening? I'm not like in a dream or something?"

"Jake this is really happening." Bella said, still laughing at what we had just done.

Her hair was messed up and her shirt was crooked but I shouldn't be talking. I don't even have my shirt on anymore!

"Bells?"

"Yes Jake?" She said the bemused expression still on her face.

"Why is your shirt still on if mine is laying on the floor?"

"JACOB BLACK! I cannot believe you just said that to me! We just had our FIRST kiss and your asking why my shirt is still on?? You're still my best friend!"

"Geese B! I was just kidd…"

Oh my god. She just took her shirt of in front of me.

"ing."

"No need to apologize Jake." She said with a wicked grin on her face, before she tackled me to the floor.

Damn! Who knew skinny little Bella swan was this strong? Her arms were wrapped around my neck with her fists tangled in my hair. I never knew something could feel this amazing. Her skin against mine was like nothing I had ever felt before. It's so soft and smooth. Why the hell did I wait this long to tell her how I feel? Damn it!! We could have been doing this all summer. Oh well at least I have her now.

"Ah hem." We sat up quickly hearing a cough at the door.

_BPOV_

"Ah Hem" Oh Shit. We got caught.

"Hey Billy!" I said yanking my shirt back over my head. "What's up?"

"I don't know Bella. Why don't you tell me?" He said with a weird look on his face. Wait. Was he smiling? What the fuck.

"We were just um.. Working on Baby?"

"Really? Because from here it looked like you guys were rolling around on the floor with half of you clothes missing."

"Damn it." I said under my breath.

"Fine! You caught us! We were kind of kissing?"

"God, it took you long enough." He said still laughing, walking out the door.

_JPOV_

"Great dad." I yelled after him as he walked out the door. "Thanks for keeping that a secret.

"No problem Jake." He yelled back.

Damn it dad! Just stop laughing already! We understand you find this situation funny. Shit, B is looking at me funny again.

"Um Jake?"

"Yeah B"

"What exactly was that?"

"Um… Nothing?"

"JAKE"

"He knew I liked you Bella. He's been waiting for that for awhile. He saw what was going on between us."

"What was going on between us?"

"Never mind."

Does she really not see how much our friendship has changed this summer? She was over here more often, she started hanging with the guys, she told me things she never would have told me before. What we had, totally changed this summer, and I don't think we can ever go back now. No matter how much she may want to in the future.

_BPOV_

Am I really the last one to figure this out? God! I knew our friendship had changed over the summer, but this much?? Now I know what I had been hiding from myself. I can't believe I didn't see it before! I really do love Jake! I know it's cheesy but this is kind of like that Taylor Swift song: I'd Lie. Only I wasn't lying to him I was lying to myself.

"Jake was I really the last one to see this?"

"Yeah B, you were. Even the guys saw what was happening." He said to me, laughing.

"This is not a funny situation!!"

"I guess your right."

"So what are we now Jake?"

"I'm not sure B. Will you still go out with me?"

"Stupid question."

"I guess your right."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go finish working on baby."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about all of the random e-mails you may have gotten. I was trying to figure out the website, I still don't know how to put anything on my profile page. If anyone can explain it to me **

**could you please send me a PM? And I know it seems like Jake and Bella's relationship is moving too fast but keep in mind that they have been best friends in love with each other since they **

**were small children, whether it was subconcious or not. Now they are trying to make up for lost time. And the point of view changes so much because thats the only way I could get in both **

**perspectives on what was happening. If you have any thoughts on how the story should progress please review. I have a rough ****outline but adjustments can be made if anyone wants anything **

**specific. Sorry I usually don't ramble this much!! Off to write the next chapter for all of my crazy fans who cant wait to see what ****happens next!! (Jk, I know i'm not that loved) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how many shooting stars I wish on.**

* * *

_BPOV_

Me and Jake were on the phone again. Thank god we have house phones because with all the time we spend on them talking to each other, cell phones would have had huge bills.

I still can't believe we missed out on a whole summer of this. We haven't even gone on our first date yet and I'm on cloud nine. Who knew I had such strong feelings for my best friend? Off to La Push again. We decided not to tell Charlie until things got more serious, because him being the over protective father that he is, would kill Jake. That would have been very ,very bad.

_JPOV_

I finally have our first date planned out. I'm going to mess with Bella and bring her to a gaming tournament at Paul's house and after hanging out there for a while we'll drive down to first beach. Me and the guys spent all day setting it up with lights and flowers. I thought that it would be the perfect place for our first date because it's where we "met", I still remember that day perfectly even though we were two years old. I'm sure the video Renee made of it helped a little bit though.

_It was the beginning of summer and it was a beautiful warm day which is a rarity for the part of Washington we live in. Bella was running down first beach in her little pink bikini and her water diaper and I was making a sand castle. I'm not sure if you could actually call it a sand castle, it was more like a sand mound. As she was running and splashing through the water she decided she wanted to make a sand castle too, she came running over to help me she tripped. It is Bella were talking about, she crashed into my castle and started crying because a broken shell had cut her. Charlie and my father both came running over to find that me and Bella had already become friends. _

That was the day our fathers had become best friends, me and Bella followed suit soon after. Who knew our relationship would change so much in the 16 years we had known each other?

* * *

**A/N: Super short chapter because the next chapter is Jake and Bella's first date!!! What will happen?? Read and update for reviews. Give me 6 and i'll update tuesday. I figured out my **

**profile page and I have started a playlist for the story. The link is on my profile. Hope you like Bitter Sweet so far! Oh and if you enjoy drama do check out the story "Birthday Blues" by **

**Loganjazz. She is an awsome writer and it was funny watching her work on this story in my living room. :) :) Reviews make me happy!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :'(. If I did I would be out basking in the glorry of my bestseller books made into movies instead of writing fan fiction.**

_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

"Hey Babe," I said pulling up to the curb outside of jakes house. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Well…" He said with an insane grin on his face "I was thinking we could go on a date!"

YES!! Our first date!! I wonder where were going?? Knowing Jake it will be perfect!

"Really? Where?"

"I was thinking we could go to a gaming tournament over at Paul's. All of the guys will be there along with Leah and Emily."

"Oh" I answered faking my excitement. Maybe he has something special planned during the tournament? "Are we doing anything after that?"

"Nope"

Oh well… It should still be fun! Right?

"Okay… When does it start?"

"At about three so that gives us three hours to… hang out"

"I think I can handle that" I said giggling like a six year old. What the hell is happening to me? I don't giggle!

_JPOV_

She agreed to the date! Now we just have a little time to kill… I think I can handle that.

_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

Okay…. We've been here for three hours and he's said like three words to me. Yeah I love hanging out with the girls but I thought this was supposed to be a date! C'mon Jake!! What the hell happened to my perfect date with my perfect boyfriend!? Apparently it was all in my head. Gha, I just want to scream at him in front of all our friends! Hmmmm. Maybe that's not such a bad idea.

"Oh Jake, honey. Where are you?"

"Hey Bells I just lost, you ready to head out?"

Cries of victory could be heard coming from Paul's living room. These boys aren't just sore losers, their sore winners!

"Yes Jake." I said in a defeated tone.

"Kay Bells" He said with another shit eating grin on his face

We said goodbye to everyone and headed out to baby. For some reason Jake had insisted on taking my ancient beat up baby over his recently finished rabbit. Sometimes I cannot figure that boy out.

_JPOV_

"Hey Bells, can I drive baby?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever Jake"

She is pissed! Well that's how I wanted this to work out because now she will be even more excited when we get to first beach.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yup" She answered with a slight frown on your face.

"That's great Hun. What time did Charlie say you had to be home by."

"He said midnight but it looks like I'm getting home three hours earlier than expected…"

"Well at least you had fun." I said, taking a left towards first beach when we would usually take a right to get her back home.

"Um Jake… you took a wrong turn, you should have taken a right back there to get to Charlie's."

"I know Bells."

"Where the hell are we going Jake?"

"You'll see" I said right as we pulled on to the sand of first beach.

_BPOV_

"Oh my god Jake! Did you do this?"

First beach, the place we grew up at had seemingly been transformed over night! Our old driftwood log that has been sitting on the sand for who knows how long had been decorated with twinkle fairy lights. Right next to our log was a heard drawn in the sand. Inside the heart was a beautiful red flower and a piece of paper. I slowly walked towards the heart and picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it was torture, I wanted to know what was in it. I finally opened it and began reading:

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. The funny thing is, all three of these things happened to me on the day we met on this beach. True love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when there is plenty of room at both ends, those two people are us Bella. True love makes sacrifices, not excuses. I would give my life to save you. True love is what makes the roses grow, I will find our garden. True love makes a man better, Bella you have made me better. True love makes you warm, I haven't been cold since the day I met you. True love is what makes life great, without you my life would be a void. People say true love is hard to find. I've found it and I'm never letting it go, true love stories never have endings. Bella I love you and I will never __leave you. Ours is the story of never ending love._

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys! I had a MAJOR update fail over the past few weeks. I'm really sorry but it wasn't my fault, blame the science class from hell. The science class will be over at the end of next month but the class doesn't give me much time to write with studying and homework and all. I'll update again by friday. Pinky promise. This is only the first half of chapther 4, i'm almost done with the other half but I felt really bad about my update fail and decided to give you this. Hope you enjoy! Reviews make me forget about science and write faster! :) :)**


End file.
